kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash in Wonderland
SuperWhyMovie's Movies-spoof of 1951 Disney film "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Alice's Sister - Serena (Pokémon XY) *Dinah - Pikachu (Pokémon) *The White Rabbit - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *The Doorknob - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *The Dodo - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Bob & Larry (VeggieTales) *The Walrus and the Carpenter - The Genie (Aladdin) & Mushu (Mulan) *Bill the Lizard - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Rose - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *The Flowers - Disney Princesses *The Caterpillar - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *The Butterfly - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *The Bird in the Tree - Priscilla (Rango) *The Cheshire Cat - Aladdin/Prince Ali (Aladdin) *The Mad Hatter - Goofy (Disney) *The March Hare - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *The Dormouse - Abu (Aladdin) *The Card Painters - Po the Panda, Sulley & Mike (Monsters, Inc. & Monsters University) & (Kung Fu Panda 1-) *The Marching Cards - Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) & The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *The Queen of Hearts - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *The King of Hearts - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Wonderland Mr. Smee as The White Rabbit, Sir Ruber as The Doorknob, The Cat in the Hat as The Dodo, Bob & Larry as Tweedle-Dee & Tweedle-Dum, The Genie and Mushu as The Walrus and the Carpenter, Llama as Bill the Lizard, Heimlich as The Caterpillar, Tinkerbell as The Butterfly, Priscilla as The Bird in the Tree, Aladdin as The Cheshire Cat, Goofy as The Mad Hatter, Mickey Mouse as The March Hare, Abu as The Dormouse, Po, Sulley & Mike as The Card Painters, Thugs & The Stabbington Brothers as The Marching Cards, Eris as The Queen of Hearts & Fidget as The King of Hearts. Quotes *''Sir Ruber/The Doorknob:'' It's quite all right, but you did for give me quite turn! Rather good, what? Sir Ruber Turn! *''Ash Ketchum/Alice:'' If you don't mind *''Sir Ruber/The Doorknob:'' Oh! *''Ash Ketchum/Alice:'' There he is! I Simply must get through. *''Sir Ruber/The Doorknob:'' Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassable. *''Ash Ketchum/Alice:'' You mean impossible *''Sir Ruber/The Doorknob:'' No, impassable. nothings impossible. *''Ash Ketchum/Alice:'' Oh, dear. I do wish I hadn't cried so much. Movie/TV Show Clips *Pokémon *Peter Pan (1953) *Quest for Camelot *The Cat in the Hat *VeggieTales *Aladdin 1, 2, & 3 *Mulan 1 & 2 *The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2 *The Emperor's New School *The Princess and the Goblin *Disney Princesses *A Bug's Life *Rango *Mickey Mouse *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Kung Fu Panda 1-Present *The Great Mouse Detective *Tangled *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Scenes *Ash in Wonderland - Part 1 - Opening Credits *Ash in Wonderland - Part 2 - Ash Ketchum Gets Feel Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 3 - The Run of the Smee/"I'm Late!" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 4 - Ash Ketchum Meets Sir Ruber/A Bottle on the Table *Ash in Wonderland - Part 5 - The Arrival of Ash Ketchum/"The Caucus Race" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 6 - Ash Ketchum Meets Bob & Larry/"How D'Ye Do & Shake Hands" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 7 - The Blue Genie and the Red Dragon *Ash in Wonderland - Part 8 - The Old Father William *Ash in Wonderland - Part 9 - A Llama with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 10 - Ash Ketchum Meets the Disney Princess/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 11 - Ash Ketchum Meets Heimlich/How Doth the Crocodile *Ash in Wonderland - Part 12 - More Ups & Downs for Ash Ketchum *Ash in Wonderland - Part 13 - Ash Ketchum Meets the Cheshire Street Rat/"Twas Brilling" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") *Ash in Wonderland - Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Mr. Smee Arrives Again) *Ash in Wonderland - Part 16 - Ash Ketchum Saw the Tulgey Wood *Ash in Wonderland - Part 17 - Ash Ketchum Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/Eris the Queen of Hearts/"Who's Been Painting My Roses Red?" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 19 - The Cheshire Street Rat Appears Yet Again *Ash in Wonderland - Part 20 - Ash Ketchum's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 21 - Ash Ketchum's Flight/Final Battle *Ash in Wonderland - Part 22 - End Credits Trailers *Ash in Wonderland - Trailer Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies-spoof